


My Danganronpa: A Goffik Trial

by Falco_Player



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, References to My Immortal, This is a crime against fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco_Player/pseuds/Falco_Player
Summary: It's the second class trial, and while discussing the murder the Ultimates instead find themselves solving one of the most important mysteries of all time: Who wrote My Immortal.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 11





	My Danganronpa: A Goffik Trial

Tensions were high in the class trial. Makoto looked around at his fellow students. He had been so confident they wouldn’t give in and kill each other, but now they were on their second class trial. Byakuya had killed Yasuhiro and been subjected to a brutal execution, Junko had been executed for attacking Monokuma, and now someone had killed Hifumi. Despite how obnoxious, irritating, annoying, unpleasant to be around, and so on Hifumi had been that didn’t mean Makoto could let the killer get away with it. Even if he had to indirectly subject them to an execution.

“Okay, how about we take this from the top so everyone is on the same page,” Sayaka said. She took in a deep breath. The unease was written all over her body. Fortunately she was saved from having to be the one to give the summary.

“The cause of death was blood loss from a bite on the neck. Someone, most likely the killer, used Hifumi’s blood to write ‘fuck off preps’ on one of the tables. The murder took place in the library at night. We found Hifumi’s body clutching a Princess Piggles body pillow,” Kyoko said.

“Neither the victim or killer followed our night rule,” Celeste complained.

“Where do we even start with this?” Mondo asked, scratching his strangely shaped hair.

“How about the motive? Clearly someone here has some skeletons in their closet they don’t want Monokuma to reveal. Whoever doesn’t spill the beans now is the culprit,” Leon said. Chihiro shrank back.

“Like hell that will work,” Mondo said. “They’re secrets for a reason dumbass.” Chihiro let out a breath of relief.

“And there’s no guarantee someone will tell us the truth about their secret, they could easily make up something and we wouldn’t be able to disprove it,” Celeste said.

“There’s an easy to narrow the suspects down. Tell them Makoto,” Kyoko said.

“Why don’t you tell them yourself?”

“I like drawing my explanations out, and delegating them is the easiest way to do that.” It was clear that Makoto wouldn’t make much progress arguing with that, so he tried to think of what Kyoko wanted him to say but was too lazy to say herself.

“Oh, we can narrow our suspect list using the author’s bias,” Makoto said.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“All of the victims and killers so far have been characters that the author doesn’t like, and there was no other reason for him to change the events of the first case. So since the author is being biased with this fanfic we can rule out the characters that he likes,” Kyoko explained.

“Wait, fan fiction, that’s it,” Makoto said. “The reference to preps must have something to do with My Immortal.”

“But can we really be sure of that?” Sayaka questioned. “Just referencing preps isn’t enough to be a My Immortal reference.”

“Look at the title of this fanfic. ‘My Danganronpa: A Goffik Trial,’ the misspelling of gothic and usage of the word ‘my’ clearly show this has some connection to My Immortal,” Kyoko said.

“Then it has to be Celeste. She’s the most goth looking person here,” Leon said. Others joined in on accusing Celeste. Makoto thought to himself. Was there anything that could be used to defend Celeste? He had a feeling the situation was more complicated than the most goth looking character being evil.

“It can’t be Celeste,” Makoto said.

“Oh and why’s that?” Mondo asked.

”Celeste is one of the author’s favorite characters from this game. He wouldn’t have her be executed,” Makoto said.

“This time I hold the ultimate trump card,” Celeste boasted.

“Okay so then who did do it? We’ll all be punished if we don’t find that out,” Chihiro said.

“It was Toko,” Kyoko said. “The glasses we found by the anime body pillow match her prescription, not Hifumi’s. We also all saw that Byakuya body pillow cover she used in her memorial shrine to him. Which means she had a spare body pillow she could put a cover over to lure Hifumi in.”

“I-It wasn’t me,” Toko said.

“Allow me to end this charade,” Celeste said. “Goths are incredibly lame, everyone knows preps are better. Draco Malfoy is an overhyped character whose portrayal in fandom often has little resemblance to his canon characterization. Gerard Way isn’t even that hot.”

“Oh now you’ve done it,” Toko said. She took off her glasses and threw them away. They shattered on the crossed out portrait of Byakuya. “Gothic Power Make Up!”

Toko spun in place dramatically as her shadow rose up and enveloped her, transforming her. An instrumental remix of ‘Bring Me To Life’ by Evanescence played in the background from some unknown source. Toko’s hair was pushed up by an inexplicable force. Her hair became black and flowed freely, the tips were red and there were purple streaks. Her clothing drastically changed as well. Her eyeliner, lipstick, corset, leather miniskirt, and combat boots were all a deep black. Pink fishnets added some color variation around the legs, while the white foundation and red eye shadow did the same for her face. Despite the class trial being indoors it began to snow and rain at once. All the other students stared at Toko when she finished her transformation. She put up her middle finger at them.

“My friends call me Tara, but you can call me Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.” Even Monokuma gasped in shock. Sayaka stepped back from her podium, grabbing an umbrella to protect herself from the combined rain and snow. Everyone showed signs of being bothered by the sudden cold in their own way. Sakura flexed her muscles to keep herself warm.

“It was you who killed Hifumi, wasn’t it?” Kyoko asked.

“You’re smart for a fucking prep. I am the true best fan fiction writer, nobody can ever hope to top My Immortal. But with all the hackings it became impossible to prove that I was the one who wrote it, so that degenerate prep pervert got the ultimate fanfic author talent instead,” Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way said.

“But why would you kill him over it?” Makoto asked.

“Because I fucking hate preps. Hifumi tried to beat Monokuma’s motive by confessing what his secret was to me, it was that deep down he was really a prep. I couldn’t stand the idea of a prep having the title of ultimate fanfic author.” Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way casually slit her wrists as she shouted.

“Well okay, not even I saw this coming and she confessed so let’s just get to the execution,” Monokuma said. Everybody nodded in agreement. Someone shouted something about how killing Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way would hopefully get rid of the indoor snow and rain. It was proving to be a very unpleasant weather combination.

“Wait!” Sayaka shouted. “Tara I know I’ve changed a lot, but you still remember me, don’t you?”

“That voice, so that’s why you felt familiar. Raven? Why aren’t you wearing black?” Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way asked.

“After we split up being goth just wasn’t the same, so I left that phase behind,” Sayaka said.

“Hold on a second, what the hell is going on here?” Kyoko asked. For once she seemed at a loss. The confusion was written all over her face. She looked back and forth between Sayaka and Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.

“I used to go by Raven, and I helped cowrite My Immortal with Tara. But after something happened we split up and changed our identities,” Sayaka said. Makoto tried to maintain a neutral expression as he processed the fact that the girl he had a crush on had cowritten My Immortal. He couldn’t tell if that lowered or raised his opinion of Sayaka.

“But unlike you I never abandoned the goths and became a lame prep,” Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way said. She crossed her arms and made a dismissive huff.

“Tara, don’t you get it? Being goth, writing My Immortal, it wasn’t just about hating those gosh darned preps or thinking that Gerard Way was a major hottie. It was about the crowd, it was about our friendship. Even though I had to bury that part of my past for my career, I never forgot the time we shared together,” Sayaka said. She got many strange looks from the other students. “What?”

“Did you just unironicaly use ‘gosh darned’ in a sentence?” Chihiro asked.

“Look I’m an idol, I have to be pure, it’s in my contract. I mean it’s not like this is being broadcasted live to the entire world or something, but it’s best to make a habit so I don’t mess up on camera,” Sayaka said.

“I approve of your choice of words Ms Sayaka,” Kiyotaka loudly declared. Aoi muttered a comment about Kiyotaka just wanting to have a line of dialogue in the fic. And then complained about her words being conveyed indirectly through prose. While all that nonsense had happened Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way was crying tears of blood.

“Raven I’m so sorry. I wish we could have spent more time together. Just go ahead Monokuma, I don’t want to live anymore,” Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way said in a depressed voice. Monokuma gleefully pulled out the thing that grabs people and pulls them into an execution.

“Tara!” Sayaka shouted. Makoto covered her eyes as the execution happened. When it was over the rain and snow vanished as abruptly as they had appeared.

“Thank god this fanfic is finally over. The mood whiplash alone was killing me. Author, please cut to the where are they now style epilogue,” Kyoko said. And she was a bit less polite about it than I would have liked, but okay.

**Where Are They Now?**

Mondo and Kiyotaka were the victims of the third case, having sacrificed themselves in a gambit to protect Chihiro, who the killer had been targeting. Look this is a Danganronpa fic okay, there can’t be too many survivors.

Leon was the killer of the third case, who wanted the money offered as a motive to start his music career. His execution was the same as it was in canon.

Aoi died by falling down the stairs and landing on a knife.

Just like in canon it turned out that the Junko who had supposedly died was actually Mukuro Ikusaba, the sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her. Except not really because she’s dead, and the real Junko died the same way she did in canon.

Sakura chose to honor the memory of Aoi by eating a donut every day.

Chihiro revealed the truth about himself to the others and was accepted by them. In addition to his programming career he now also runs a biker gang that strictly obeys traffic safety laws to honor his two honorary big brothers who sacrificed themselves to save him.

Celeste realized that she didn’t need to make up elaborate stories about herself to feel special, but she still prefers being called Celeste. She became a well known connoisseur of mobile gacha games.

Kyoko included internet sleuthing in her skill set and has solved many long standing internet mysteries.

Makoto was torn between his canon love interest Kyoko and the fact that he was in an AU where Sayaka was alive. However he realized that since society needed to be rebuilt he could easily legalize bigamy and marry them both.

Sayaka was able to start a new career as a goth singer, bringing about a brand new generation of goths. She also went and finally gave My Immortal a proper ending, closing it with a memorial to Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.


End file.
